Doctor Who - An Unearthly Child
Doctor Who - An Unearthly Child is a UK VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 5th February 1990 and then re-released in September 2000 by BBC Worldwide Ltd. Description A Time Lord from another civilization, the Doctor has travelled through time and space bringing thrilling cosmic adventures to millions of fans for over 25 years. Now the most familiar mystery figure in science fiction, the traveller from another world and a distant future first captured a generation of viewers on November 23rd 1963. With the much missed William Hartnell as the first incarnation of the Doctor, this original unedited classic adventure returns us to the days when he first seized our imaginations and begged the question "Doctor Who?" Visiting Britain in 1963 the Doctor's grand-daughter has become a pupil at an ordinary school. A strange amalgam of teenage normality and uncanny intelligence she whets the curiosity of two school teachers who become inextricably involved in the Doctor's strange travels. Proving that time goes round in circles, the Doctor blasts them back to a pre-civilized age of the Great Cold where tribal leaders battle for supremacy in a race to make fire. Thrown into the cave of skulls the Doctor and his companions soon realize that their lives depend on two alternatives: making fire without matches or escaping through the forest of fear... Original unedited black and white recordings. First transmitted November 23rd - December 14th 1963. Credits Trailers and info It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Category:Doctor Who Category:VHS Category:BBC Video Globe ident from 1988 to 1991 Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Sci-Fi Videos by BBC Category:1990 VHS Releases‏‎ Category:BBC ident from 1997 to 2009 Category:2000 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:BBFC PG Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks)